La gota que colmo el vaso
by electra78
Summary: Y es que no solo fue una sino varias las que pusieron a prueba la tolerancia de los dos jóvenes, quienes a pesar de venir del mismo lugar, son diferentes y les consta que no es fácil vivir bajo un mismo techo.


La gota que colmó el vaso.

El viento se mecía suavemente sin causar frío, el aroma de los árboles alegraban el olfato y sol del día se filtraba en las ventanas y acompañaban a cuatro smashers. El entrenador Pokemon, Capitán Falcon, Ike y Marth. El penúltimo se hallaba tocando la guitarra, hacia unas semanas que mostro interés por el instrumento pero en esos momentos.

-Cielos estoy tan aburrido- bufo Ike aventando la guitarra todo fastidiado- ¿Vamos a ver la televisión?

-Hay pura basura- respondió Entrenador Pokemon haciendo girar su gorra.

-¿Jugamos algún videojuego?

-Vendimos nuestros juegos para pagar la fianza de Snake- le recordó Marth.

-Como lo odie por eso…vayamos a lanzarle globos de agua a los de la calle.

-Por eso encerraron a Snake- puntualizo Capitán Falcon.

-Pero el lanzo bolas con púas.

-No me voy a arriesgar a que me metan una noche en la cárcel. Dicen que asustan en la noche.

-¡Nada les parece trio de aburridos!- exclamo Ike desesperado- ¡Los reto a un duelo en el Destino Final!

-No podemos ir allí, Master Hand es el que nos transporta y no nos dejara que estemos solos.

-¡Ya reaccionen!

-Podríamos aprender a hacer algo- sugirió Marth- Tal vez eso nos entretenga.

-Si como no, vamos a hacer joyería o carpintería. O tal vez su majestad quiere aprender el arte de tejer- dijo Ike con sarcasmo.

Capitán Falcon y el entrenador lo miraron mal. Marth al escuchar eso, se puso serio.

-¿A qué viene eso?- pregunto con tono enojado.

-Vamos princesito, si por ti fuera aprenderías a hacer cosas que son de la realeza, las cosas varoniles y de hombres déjaselos para nosotros.

-¡Yo solo sugerí algo para que tú ya no estuvieras aburrido y cerraras la bocota y tú ya te estas metiendo conmigo!-reclamo Marth levantándose.

-¡No necesito tus sugerencias!

-¡Tu ideas no eran muy aceptadas que digamos!

-¡Al menos eran normales!

-¡Tú no eres normal!

-¡Niña!

-¡Bestia!

-Ya – el entrenador Pokemon se puso en medio para evitar que los dos muchachos se fueran a los golpes. Extrañamente, los dos muchachos del Fire Emblem peleaban al menos dos veces al día. Era como si de pronto la presencia de uno era dinamita para el otro. En una situación tensa, todos trataban de evitarlos.

-¡Ya, nada! ¡Que no creas que se me olvido lo que paso en la mañana!- exclamo Marth furico.

* * *

><p><em>En la mañana<em>

El príncipe se había levantado muy temprano. Se sentía renovado después de ocho horas saludables de sueño. Estaba listo, si peleaba lo haría con determinación y se propuso que este sería un excelente día. Se dirigió al lavabo y todo iba bien, acababa de terminar de cepillarse los dientes cuando noto que su corona… ¿tiara?

(Nota de la autora: Normalmente no hago esto pero no sé qué rayos es lo que trae Marth en la cabeza por eso siempre digo que es una diadema)

…Se fijó que ya no era la misma. Confundido el alzo y su cara de perplejidad cambio por una de sorpresa y más tarde indignación. Su tiara ya no era de oro con la gema azul, parecía que le habían puesto pegamento y cubierto de diamantina rosa y con gemas falsas de color amarillo.

-¿Pero qué…?- descubrió una hojita de papel, en él tenía un mensaje y el dibujo de un personaje con cinta en la cabeza sonriendo travieso- ̎A la princesa Martha ̎ …. ¡IKE!

* * *

><p><em>Regresando<em>

-Ahora sé porque no traes puesta tu diadema- comento el entrenador Pokemon.

-¡Que no es una diadema!

-Ike, fue un poco pesado lo que hiciste- amonesto Capitán Falcon- A mí también me molestaría mucho si arruinaran mi casco.

-¡Se lo tenía merecido, por su culpa no cene!- se defendió Ike molesto.

* * *

><p><em>En la noche anterior<em>

Peach se hallaba de tan buen humor que horneo unos cuantos pastelillos…bueno eso no era nuevo, lo que sucedía es que eran para alguien en específico.

-Ike, mira cómo sé que te gustan mucho mis pastelitos, deje alguno para ti en la mesa de la cocina- le dijo al mercenario que se hallaba fuera jugando quemados, lanzar la pelota, congelados con Pikachu, Donkey Kong y Luigi.

Ike se sonrojo ante esa revelación.

-Gra…gracias Peach- dijo tímidamente, la princesa sonrió y se fue, lo cierto es que sentía un poco de atracción por la princesa, no era nada serio solo que le gustaba la atención que Peach le dedicaba- Que amable.

¡PUM! Una pelota le dio en plena cara.

-¡Atento!- grito Donkey Kong.

En fin, luego de jugar, de ir con el Dr Mario a que le quitaran la marca de la pelota; el mercenario entreno un poco. Y después se dirigió a la cocina lista para cenar en grande y con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Cuando llego noto que solo había un platon, sin pastelillos tan solo se encontraban unas míseras y tristes migajas.

-Mis…mis… ¿Qué les paso?- pregunto todo triste. ¿Acaso Peach le había hecho una broma? No, ella sería incapaz y las migajas eran clara señal de que alguien era el autor de esa fechoría, en eso Wario paso y mirando mal a Ike le dijo.

-Yo vi quien fue, el estirado del Marth que se los comió- y dicho esto se fue sin decir agua va.

̎No, no lo hizo, no… ̎

-¡MAAARRRTTTHHH!

* * *

><p><em>Otra vez regresando.<em>

-No tenía una nota que dijera de quien era- se excusó Marth.

-¿Eso que tarado? ¡Se respeta!- replico Ike dolido por el desenlace de esos pastelillos destinados a él. Es que si algo le dolía y lo ponía de malas es que se metieran con su comida.

-¿Respetar? ¡Ja! Dudo que conozcas esa palabra. ¿No recuerdas lo que paso antier?

* * *

><p><em>Antier<em>

-¿Qué le paso a mi capa? -Marth revisaba los cajones. De hecho toda su habitación estaba hecha un desastre por buscar dicha prenda y aun así aunque pasara 40 veces por el mismo lugar nomás no la encontraba. Sabía que Ike su compañero de habitación estaba fuera en los jardines por lo que se asomó para ver si de casualidad se hallaba por allí.

-¡Ike! ¿Andas por aquí?- grito.

En eso Lucas se asomó por debajo de la ventana para decirle que Ike se hallaba en la cocina. Marth decidió bajar no por el mercenario sino para ir a los cuartos de lavado y ver si de pura casualidad no veía allí su buscada capa. Bajo sin ningún problema a la cocina puesto que de la cocina había una puerta que llevaba a al cuarto de lavado. Sin embargo varios segundos después, se daría cuenta de que no necesitaría llegar a dicho cuarto porque ya supo que le paso a su capa.

-Hola Ike, me preguntaba si…-Marth se interrumpió al ver lo que sucedía. Ike dio un brinco de ser sorprendido. En el suelo había una mancha de algo que parecía mermelada y agua. No le hubiera molestado tanto e incluso lo hubiera ayudado de no ser porque estaba usando su capa como trapeador.

* * *

><p><em>Una vez más en el presente… del recuerdo ¿?<em>

-¿Sabes cuánto costo quitarle la mugre? Peach casi se le caen las uñas de tallarle. Y mi dulce de azúcar tuvo que usar magia para quitársela.

-¿Tu dulce de azúcar? …. ¡No me digas que así le dices a Zelda!- exclamo el entrenador Pokemon con los ojos abierto, Marth solo sonrió y se arrepintió de lo dicho

-¿En serio?- Ike pareció ablandarse por lo de Peach pero reacciono de inmediato-¡No te quejes que bien recuerdo que me hiciste pasar una de las peores noches de mi vida!

* * *

><p><em>Otro recuerdo<em>

Y es que por alguna razón, la mano jefe quiso que el mercenario estuviera que combate que combate. Desde el desayuno (al cual muchachos no esperar una hora para digerir es muy malo) hasta el almuerzo y luego del almuerzo hasta el atardecer Ike sacó de límites, fue sacado de límites, lanzó cosas, fue víctima de que le lanzarán cosas, golpeo todo lo que pudo, fue golpeado todo lo que se pudo y en ningún momento pudo atrapar la pelota Smash o ser el vencedor. Ahora estaba muerto….bueno casi literalmente. Y cuando finalmente iba a dormir para reponer las fuerzas Master Hand llego.

-Ike, lamentó interrumpir lo que estás haciendo pero necesito que por esta noche le des refugio a Marth-explicó Master Hand señalando al príncipe.-Tuvimos que fumigar su habitación y creo que se sentirá más cómodo contigo.

Pero Marth resulto ser el peor compañero de noche en la vida de Ike. Primero no dejándolo dormir, despertándolo a cada rato y lo peor es que por su culpa, Ike fue maldecido por el hada del insomnio.

* * *

><p><em>Por última vez en el presente<em>

-¿Por qué no me dijiste algo?

-¡ES QUE TU NO ENTENDIAS!

-Ike, Marth- Capitán Falcon los interrumpió más que para evitar que los dos se pelearan sino porque ya no quería escuchar más recuerdos- Las cosas del pasado ya son pasado. Ustedes deben convivir en paz.

-¡¿Y cómo voy a convivir en paz con esta niña que con su carita de inocente me arruina el día?!- Ike señalo al príncipe.

-¡De la misma manera en que yo aguanto a un bruto sin cerebro como tú!

-¡Tarado!

-¡Atolondrado!

-¡Pazguato!

- Tarugo!

-¡Lerdo!

-¡Lento!

-¡Dejen de insultarse!- exclamo el entrenador Pokemon aunque él y el capitán retrocedieron al notar que el aura de los dos muchachos subía de nivel.

-¡Es cierto, en guardia príncipe de quinta!- Ike desenvaino su espada.

-Ike- gimió el entrenador asustado.

-¡Cuando quieras vago!- respondió Marth

Y el caos estallo.

* * *

><p>Las chicas bajaron corriendo al salón donde se había escuchado un escándalo de muebles siendo tirados, aullidos de dolor, maldiciones y golpes.<p>

-Espero que no sea grave- comento Peach preocupada, si Master se enteraba de que la mansión sufría destrozos sería un problema que no se quitarían.

-Tranquila Peach, quienes sean los revoltosos los pondré en su lugar- le aseguro Samus preparando su pistola con látigo.

No tardaron en llegar al origen del problema.

-¿Pero que les dio?- exclamo Zelda perpleja. Los sillones estaban descosidos, las mesas volcadas, un jarrón roto en el suelo, las paredes rayadas con marcas de espadas. Y en el centro de todo este caos, Ike estaba siendo aplastado por Marth.

-¡¿Te das?!- grito Marth.

-Nunca ante un hombre con diadema ¡Oye tu travesti, quítame a tu novio de encima!- exclamo Ike al notar a Zelda.

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS TRAVESTI?!- gritaron Zelda y Marth. Este último le hundió más el codo en el costado de Ike.

-¡Aaaaaaayyyy!

-¡Pídele disculpas animal!

-Bueno ya- Samus se puso en un parpadeo su traje especial. Con grandes pasos se dirigió hacia los muchachos de Fire Emblem y con su brazon que tenía dedos agarro por detrás de la camisa a Marth mientras que con el pie mantuvo en el suelo al mercenario.

-¡Bájame Samus, le enseñare lo que es bueno además a mi bomboncito nadie la insulta!

-¿Bomboncito?- repitió Peach traviesa, Zelda solo se puso roja.

-¡Y yo te enseñare lo que pasa cuando se meten conmigo!

Peach dio una mirada al salón y se fijó en dos formas que se escondían detrás del sillón, se acercó y descubrió a él entrenado Pokemon y Capitán Falcon.

-¿Ya termino?- pregunto el entrenador.

-¿Qué hacen allí?- le cuestiono Peach- Tu eres grande Falcon pudiste detenerlos.

-Nunca había visto a esos dos con ganas de matarse. Te lo juro, ni una persona triple fuerte que yo lo hubiera logrado.

-Pero Samus es mujer y los detuvo en 3 segundos- le hizo notar Peach.

-Es que si hubieran llegado hacer diez minutos entenderían porque.

-¿Qué paso?

-Digamos que fueron varias gotas que derramaron el vaso- explico el entrenador Pokemon observando al par forcejar. Samus dio un exclamación cuando Ike le golpeo la rodilla haciéndola tambalearse, Marth se liberó por igual y zas, a los mamporros otra vez.

-¿Dónde está Master?- pregunto Peach.

-Fue a pasear a Crazy pero espero que tarde…o que lo pierda así nos dará tiempo- suspiro Capitán Falcon desanimado

-¡Ya me tienes hasta acá!- grito Ike tratando de jalarle la oreja a Marth.

-¡Imagínate como estoy yo!- Marth lo esquivo- ¡Cara dura!

-¡Cara de…niña!

-¡Papanatas!

-¡Cretino!

-¡Burro!

-¡Suripanta!

En eso todos se quedaron callados y la pelea se detuvo a causa de esa palabra. Marth incluso se detuvo y observo confundido al mercenario que también estaba perplejo.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Marth.

Ike ni sabía qué hacer.

-Ike… ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

-Este…claro… ¿Cómo si no?- la verdad es que Ike ni tenía idea de la gravedad de esa palabra.

-A ver ¿Qué es?

-Es una…suricata…con panzota.

Los smasher aprovecharon aquel momento para detenerlos.

-Oigan ustedes- Entrenador Pokemon se puso en medio- Miren. No es fácil convivir bajo un mismo techo. Me consta que ustedes también nos han dado dolores de cabeza- los dos bajaron las espadas- Pero saben en esas ocasiones ustedes se llevaban bien, por cada cosa que se han hecho el uno al otro al igual lo han hecho en contra de todos. Ademas no olviden que pelearon juntos para vencer a Tabuu. Si eso era un problema gigantesco dimensionen la situación sobre que es peor.

Los presentes esperaron que ese discurso en un ataque de inspiración sirviera para calmar a los dos. Ike y Marth miraron al suelo tratando de sospesar lo que acababan de escuchar. Ellos ya eran mayorcitos ¿Por qué tenían que estar peleando como niños? Eran amigos no enemigos…la mayoría del tiempo.

-Ademas les voy a dar otra opción…si no hacen las paces y recogen lo que destruyeron…Master Hand se enterara y los encerrara con Crazy.

-Perdóname Ike, creo que es mejor cuando somos amigos- Marth le tendió la mano al mercenario.

-Yo debo disculparme princes…digo Marth. Tú no lo haces adrede; espero yo. Eres como el hermano que siempre quise molestar. Pero también como el que hubiera querido tener

-Es lo más profundo que has dicho

-Ejem, sip- Ike miro el desastre- Oye, borrón, cuenta nueva y apura tus reales pies porque no quiero que esa maniática este en cuatro paredes conmigo.

* * *

><p><em>Media hora después.<em>

-Me alegra que Crazy se hubiese puesto a corretear a los ciclistas, nunca hubiéramos terminado ¡au!- se quejó Marth.

-A mí me alegra que arreglaran sus asuntos…a fuerzas pero era eso o que destruyeran la mansión- dijo Zelda mientras le aplicaba venditas en la frente del príncipe de su corazón, se hallaban en la mesa del comedor con un botiquín de primeros auxilios abierto

-Sí, oye lamento que vieras mi lado…salvaje.

-No te preocupes, normalmente veo tu lado sensible, el que me gusta- sonrió la princesa.

-Gracias por siempre estar allí- Marth miro al suelo apenado- Y yo que me descontrole.

-Ya te dije, no pasa nada. A lo mejor era lo que les hacia falta a ti y a todo el tiempo se pueden llevar bien...bueno normalmente eso pasa, pero en las buenas y en las malas no olviden su amistad.

-Si, y es gracias a el y a Link que tu y yo...

Ambos príncipes se tomaron de la mano y se miraron con ojos de borregos enamorados.

-Dulce de azúcar.

-Cucurucho de miel.

* * *

><p>-Bueno Ike- ¿Te duele?- pregunto Mario terminando de vendar la cabeza del mercenario.<p>

-Para nada bigotón, no es como que casi nos partimos todo el ser- resoplo Ike con sarcasmo mientras se sobaba la cabeza- Parezco encantador de serpientes con este turbante.

-Tendrás que aguantarte, es lo que te pasa por llevado- espeto Snake.

-¡Oye, no te pases!- protesto Ike agresivo.

-Tranquilos los dos- pidió Mario al ver que Snake e Ike se lanzaban miradas de duelo- Por cierto Ike. Del postre que sobro, te guardamos en el refrigerador.

-Cielos gracias-con el ánimo otra vez arriba, el representante de Fire Emblem se levantó contento de que aquel día terminaría bien, abrió el refrigerador- Oye Mario aquí no hay nada…

-¡Chicos! – Pit y Sonic entraron sin notar a Ike- Tratamos de buscarlos porque tienen que evitar que Ike se entere de que tenía postre porque Marth se lo comió…

Los smashers se encogieron al escuchar eso. Y Pit junto con Sonic palidecieron cuando notaron a Ike que comenzaba a temblar...

* * *

><p>-¿Quieres que vayamos a caminar un rato?- pregunto Zelda<p>

-Nada me gustaría más- el príncipe con toda la educación real le ofreció su brazo derecho a la joven que gustosa lo acepto y ya estaban saliendo para los jardines cuando de pronto apareció Luigi.

-Hola Luigi ¿Estas bien? Te noto nervioso

-Marth…solo vengo a avisarte que alguien aventó tu ropa en el lago cercano, y los patos se encargaron de picotearlo todo. Tan solo salvamos esto.

Y le enseño el dibujo de un personaje con cinta sonriendo mientras guiñaba el ojo, Zelda prudentemente se alejó de Marth porque sintió que este se hinchaba para soltar una sola palabra. Que se escucho por toda la mansión junto con otra voz histérica.

-¡ANIMAL!

-¡TARADA!

* * *

><p>Estaba aburrida, sé que tengo otro fic de que ocuparme pero este me nació. Por un momento pensé en hacerlo de Ike vs Snake pero creo que si de peleas se trata, es con Marth e Ike los que se llevan el premio. Espero que les guste y que no se trate solo de un diccionario de insultos y disculpen los apodos cursis.<p>

Saluditos y buenas noches o días. Nos vemos hasta el next!


End file.
